harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Allen (ANB)
Allen (アレン) is a character in Harvest Moon 3D: A New Beginning. ''He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Allen is a talented hairstylist working at the town's salon. He is determined to fix any bad hairstyle and takes pride in his work. He has a large ego and is never shy to share an opinion or tell you how he is feeling. Some may call him cocky at times, but Allen is very confident in what he does. He takes his job very seriously and also has a keen interest in fashion. He has been friends with Rod since childhood. 'Schedule' *'Monday, Thursday, Friday (Sunny, Rainy or Snowy)' **6:00 am to 7:00 am - Eating **8:00 am to 9:00 am - Salon **10:00 am to 5:00 pm - Salon (Working) **6:00 pm - (Sunny) Salon (Rainy) Rod's House, Village, West Village, or Your Farm **7:00 pm to 8:00 pm - Eating **9:00 pm to 11:00 pm - (Sunny) Salon (Rainy) Rod's House, Village, West Village, or Your Farm *'Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday or Saturday (Sunny, Snowy, Rainy)' **6:00 am to 7:00 am - Eating **8:00 am to 11:00 am - (Sunny) Salon, Village, West Village, or your farm (Rainy) Salon or Travel Agency **12:00 pm to 1:00 pm - Eating **2:00 pm to 5:00 pm - (Sunny or Rainy) Forest, Mountain, River, or Salon **6:00 pm - (Sunny) Salon (Rainy) Rod's House, Village, West Village, or Your Farm **7:00 pm to 8:00 pm - Eating **9:00 pm to 11:00 pm - (Sunny) Salon (Rainy) Rod's House, Village, West Village, or Your Farm *'Sunday to Saturday (Stormy)' **6:00 am to 7:00 am - Eating **8:00 am to 11:00 am - Salon **12:00 pm to 1:00 pm - Eating **2:00 pm to 6:00 pm - Salon **7:00 pm to 8:00 pm - Eating **9:00 pm to 11:00 pm - Salon 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event In order to trigger this event, you need to walk from Village to River area between the hours of 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm on a Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather after the Restaurant has been built and Clement has been unlocked and you are playing as the girl main character and have 5000 Friendship Points or more with Allen. ---- Purple Heart Event To trigger this event, you must walk into your farmhouse from 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm on a Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather while you are playing as the girl main character, Allen has a purple heart color or higher, and you have seen the black heart event ---- Confession Give him a Ring on Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather between 8:00 am and 11:00 pm and Allen must be at a blue heart color or higher. You also need to see the Black and Purple Heart Events. ---- Reverse Confession You need to give a ring to Allen before you see the rest of his heart events. ---- Green Heart Event Be at Allen's house, first floor between 7:00 pm to 11:00 pm on a Monday, Tuesday, or Thursday in Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy weather while you are playing as the girl main character and Allen has a green heart color or higher and you have seen the purple heart event. ---- Yellow Heart Event Be at Allen's house, on the second floor from 7:00pm to 11:00pm Monday, Tuesday, or Thursday in any weather while you are playing as the girl character, have seen the green heart event, and are currently at yellow heart or higher and the Travel Agency has been built and Charles has been unlocked. ---- Wedding 'Trivia' *Allen's birthday, Spring 16th, is the same as Basil's from Magical Melody. Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Characters Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:Featured Articles Category:Allen